Haunted
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Aeris dreams of a certain black winged angel. She finally meets him and he wants her. SephAer


Haunted

Every night, Aeris has dreams about a certain black winged angel. She finally sees him and he wants her and thus, he haunts her.

------------------

Bed springs creaked under weight as Aeris tossed and turned in her sleep, her body covered in a cold sweat. She moaned, mumbling a name. A name that was revered and feared among Gaia. A name that makes the toughest soldier quake in his shoes. In her dreams, she can see him with his smirk and his bright Mako eyes. His words echoed in her mind, reminding herself of a promise that they made before he died. In her dreams, she can feel his cold, blood stained hands caressing her cheek, sending a chill down through her body.

_When I come back... I will make you mine._

With that, she bolted up in bed, panting. She pushed back her chestnut hair out of her face before getting into a white robe that went to her knees. Her bedside clock read 6:32 a.m. A little early to get up, but she couldn't go back to sleep, so she deceided what the heck. She went downstairs and got herself a cup of tea to wake her up. Then, she thought she heard her front door open a little. She went to look and it was ajar a little. She went to close it, but she remembered she locked it. It scared her a little. Who would try to break into her house? She closed the door and relocked it. After her breakfast, she got dressed in a pink sleeveless t-shirt and blues jeans and tan ankle length boots. She braided her hair and put her pink ribbon back in and headed out into the dawn.

As she walked down the streets, she felt like she was being followed. She stopped and looked around.

_Aeris..._

She gasped as she recognized that voice. That deep, masculine voice! It couldn't be him! Could it? She felt brush against her shoulder and she whipped around... nothing.

"Where are you!" she cried out, getting scared. Then, she heard his voice next to her ear.

_I'm around you... just try and find me._

She turned around and saw nothing again. She felt something brush lightly on her shoulder and placed her hand there and pulled off... a black feather. Her eyes widened. He's making his return! A single tear ran down her slightly pale cheek. As she went about her daily business, she kept the feather in her ribbon. She sold her flowers, making 100 gil total. Satisfied, she dropped her flowers off, but she saw another feather near where she set her basket... with a note. She picked it up and read.

_I'm getting close to you. _

Aeris's eyes widened again. Her hand with the note shook. She placed it down, tears falling onto it.

"Is it really him? It couldn't be...! Cloud killed him!" she thought.

Then, she heard the door open, making her jump. In the doorway stood a tall figure... a black wing on his back, his Mako eyes gleaming in the darkness. Aeris couldn't move. Her legs felt like they were rooted down on the spot. When she blinked once, he was gone.

"Where...?" she started to ask herself, then felt soft lips touch her cheeks in a light kiss. Her heart felt it was going to beat out of her chest any second.

"...I told you I would come back for you," he whispered, sending another shiver down her spine.

Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she took in his words. When she finally turned around, he wasn't there!

"Was it my imagination?" she thought. She picked up the second feather, staring at it. She stroked it gently, smoothing it out before placing it beside the first. Then, she ran out the door, wanting to look for him.

"Where are you?" she thought as she tore through the streets of Midgar. She thought of going to Tifa, but if she did, she would alert Cloud and she would lose him again. So, she was alone with this. She got to the three way intersection and took the path to Sector Six. She made it to the half destroyed playground. She slowed to a slow walk, taking in the destruction that ShinRa did.

"ShinRa did this when I was gone? This is... horrible," she thought, sadness pricking at her heart.

She sat at the end of the slide, thinking about when she and Cloud talked here. He was her 'bodyguard' when the Turks were after her. Thinking of Cloud made her think of Zack, her first boyfriend. Then, she felt a cold chill nipping at her skin. She hugged herself, trying to keep warm. Wait a minute. It was warm outside, so why was she feeling cold? She then felt a strong presence nearby. She got up and saw a silhouette passing by, going towards Wall Market. She quickly followed it and arrived at Wall Market, which as always, was packed with people. She made her way north towards the alleyway, leading the way to the topside wreckage, caused by the pillar collapse. She, with a little difficulty, climbed up the pole and arrived at the wreckage.

She looked up and saw the figure leaping up in the wreckage and followed, carefully climbing up. As she came to the middle of the dipping tracks, a board beneath her broke and she fell screaming, clinging onto the metal. Meanwhile, the figure heard her scream.

"Oh no.." it thought, going back down.

With Aeris, she tried with all of her strength to get back up, but she was slowly losing her grip. Finally, it slipped and plummeted. Suddenly, a black gloved hand caught her wrist, stopping her fall. She slowly looked up and saw...

"Sephiroth...!"

Sephiroth heaved her up, quickly getting her to solid ground among the wreckage. She leaned into his chest, panting. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down. She finally looked up and saw her lover in the flesh instead in ghost form.

"...Sephiroth? Tell me that's really you," she pleaded softly.

Sephiroth smiled a little, confirming it was him. Aeris wrapped his arms around him, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes.

"I can't believe it... you came back... I thought... I thought--" Sephiroth put a finger to her lips.

"Cloud thought he can get rid of me. He thought wrong. This is only the beginning. He took you away from me, my angel" then he whispered into her ear "...come join me. We can be together for eternity."

"...Yes...I will," she whispered back. Sephiroth smirked and connected his lips to hers in a kiss.

While they kissed, Sephiroth slowly took out his masamune and then, shoved it into her chest, making her pull away. Then, his hand went transparent as Aeris's soul, in human form in a pure white dress, was pulled from her body, which was falling back down to the alleyway, a hundred feet down. Her soul awoke in his arms, and saw a white wing on her back, on her right side. Her eyes were now a beautiful sky blue and her hair was now loose and flowing as if underwater. Down below, Aeris's body was discovered by Cloud and Tifa, who were in Wall Market and heard the thud of her body.

"No...AERIS!!!" Tifa screamed.

Cloud looked up and climbed the pole to find out who stabbed her. He found a blood trail leading to the edge of the blade propeller, where her body slid off. With Sephiroth and Aeris they watched the blonde as he investigated.

"How come he can't see us?" she asked.

"We're in spirit forms, love. We're invisible to human eyes. It's just us," Sephiroth said, wrapping an arm around her waist while she leaned into his chest, placing a hand on it.

With Cloud and Tifa, they carried the body back to Seventh Heaven and Barret, Cid, Vincent, Marlene, Nanaki and Yuffie held a funeral for the flower girl. They buried her near the church, where she tended to her flowers every day. Little did they know, the two angels were watching this happen. As Cloud walked back to his house, he swore he heard Aeris's voice in the wind.

_Goodbye, Cloud..._

-------------------

What did you think? PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!

I wanted it to be more angsty, but it just came out! XD


End file.
